


Conditioning

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark read an article, he wanted to test a theory.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to sleep properly for so long and I finally managed to get eight hours, this is my biggest achievement. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fic.

Mark Tuan read an online article that had peaked his interest one time he was mindlessly surfing the web. It stuck with him so much he looked it up again and wanted to conduct his own experiment, trying to test if it were true. He read about the psychology study of conditioning, the first person coming to mind being Jackson, the only person who ever constantly stayed in his mind. Intending something innocent and simple, Mark settled on the idea of ruffling Jackson’s hair to induce a response, hoping that it would at least be a smile, and then give him a kiss. It was a plan he thought about over and over again, one he finally put in place on a day off of work where they chose to just lie on the elder’s bed together.

Rested against the headboard with Jackson on his chest, Mark decided it was time. He brought his fingers to the younger’s hair, threading into them softly and getting a hum in response. Jackson looked up at him, wondering what it was that his lover wanted, with a smile on his face, as predicted. Happy it seemed to be working, Mark hooked a finger to the younger’s chin pressing it up until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

From then on, the American male made sure to repeat the cycle often though not in a regular pattern so as to not let his lover catch on. But he made a mistake in the practice room one day when he unconsciously started playing the hairs at the back of the younger’s neck. That resulted in a kiss in front of their members who joined together to voice their disgust though Mark had no regrets, simply uttering an “Oops.” Then, he kissed Jackson once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Comments and kudos are a way to show your true feelings.
> 
> Also, I post the link to all my works on twitter so if you find me (@ MarkieTWay) you’ll also find the links to BLM Card. There’s infinite ways to help and widen your understanding so let’s do this!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
